


The Best of Us

by Cocoa_N_Donuts



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, Mind Controlled Beatrice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts
Summary: After the Battle of the Vatican, Beatrice leads the team to a safehouse in Switzerland, even when she is left with a splitting headache. She finally succumbs to the pain, and collapses onto her bed.Ava wakes to a dark figure holding a divinium knife over her.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	The Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving this here because it wrote itself, probably won’t be able to update for a while cause I gotta focus on other stuff.

As they fled the battle at the Vatican, Beatrice has been having these splitting headaches. It started as a niggling pulse in her temple as they retreat from the Vatican, Adriel now no longer in sight. 

She plows on, of course, because her team needs her. Beatrice had once promised Mother Superion to look after her fellow Sister Warriors, and Beatrice will keep her promises if it’s the last thing she does. 

Camila, Mary, Lilith…

Ava. 

They all need her to be the head, the brain and leader of their missions. 

So Beatrice pushes the growing pain aside, saying nothing even if it causes her vision to flash white on occasion, and gets her team to a safe house in Switzerland, a nice cosy cabin in the Swiss Alps. 

Everyone was exhausted, and no one was looking close enough to see her barely concealed winces of pain, as her headache grew so bad it felt like someone was beating on her brain like a drum and occasionally stabbing daggers into her cranium. 

It could be a concussion, Bea supposes, as she grits her teeth and washes up. 

Then she collapses onto her bed after washing up, and finally gives in to the pain and awaiting rest. 

——-

Ava only hears the door creaking open, and not footsteps. 

It is an old house in a rather breezy area, but paranoia had taken over after the Vatican, so she chances a peek at the door, just in case. 

There was a dark figure hovering over her, divinium knife in hand. 

She screams, instinctively phasing through the bed and onto the floor, rolling to the other side of the bed. 

Ava dodges a stab from the knife, phases through another blow from the attacker, who was fast. 

Scrambling for the door, she shields her eyes and flicks the light on, just to throw the attacker off. 

Who she sees freezes her blood. 

‘Beatrice?!’


End file.
